


Meltdown

by ADSDChibi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede you a little shit, Beta? whose She?, Fluff, Gen, Hop dealing with both Self inflicted and outside Expectations that he take after his brother, Hop has a meltdown, Leon being a good brother, Listen I'd die for these brothers, Supportive Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADSDChibi/pseuds/ADSDChibi
Summary: Gordie Texts Leon and now he's in Circhester to help his brother calm down.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Just something "vanilla" from me cause I could.

"Ugh..." Leon looked at his phone, walking through the frozen town of Circhester. He wasn't in the mood for the cold of the place, but Gordie did send him a text.

Hop had a meltdown after being defeated by the gym leader. Now Leon knew for a fact that it wasn't being defeated by Gordie that resulted in such a reaction, his brother had been dealing with other things and this was just the final straw that caused a breakdown.

Still, as far as he was concerned, his little brother desperately needed him right now along with some much-needed downtime.

The halls of the Gym filled him with a sense of familiarity, along with some fresh coats of paint to make it look just as he remembered it back when he was doing his Gym Challenge all those years ago. Looking at the numbers of the doors, he stopped at the door with 304 on it. His knuckles rapped on the door just loud enough and he was greeted to Melony poking her head out.

"There you are Leon" she opened the door wider to allow him inside. His ears picked up on the stifled sniffles and hiccups that very clearly belonged to his little brother.

"Has he been crying this whole time?" he asked her, concerned. Melony crossed her arms and just nodded.

"It's died down since he started, I think part of it right now is that he's just embarrassed he wound up having a meltdown in the first place" she wouldn't be wrong in her assumption, Leon could recount multiple times his brother would just get more upset for bursting into tears in public. Still, he was here now, holding a water bottle he made a stop to grab on the way here.

"I'll leave you to it Leon" and like that the woman left, being sure to lock the door so the brothers could have privacy. Taking a deep breath, Leon walked over to the corner Hop was secluded himself to, curled up tightly and trembling. Kneeling, the man placed a careful hand on Hop's back.

"Hey, little bro..." Leon's voice, even as calm as he made it, made his brother curl tighter into himself, whimpering even louder.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Leon told him. Holding his arms out, Leon easily plucked his brother from the corner and moved him into his lap. Like a baby Tranpinch looking for warmth in the cold, Hop pressed himself against his big brother, shaking like a leaf. Leon's hand just patted his brother's head while he wrapped his other arm around him firmly.

"Did the stress of what Challenger Bede said before finally break you down?" he inquired, feeling Hop nod into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it right now? Or just sit here in big brother's arms until you feel better?" he asked, Hop just nuzzled closer to him, he wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. Adjusting his cape, Leon wrapped it around the two of them like a blanket. Hop's grip on him began to ease when he sensed he was hidden under the cape, even if he was resting his flushed cheek against Leon's chest and listening to his heartbeat. Reaching under the cape, Leon picked up the water bottle and popped the top off before slipping it back under his cape and holding to his brother's mouth and tilting it up. He could feel Hop adjusting himself so he could drink the water easier, even taking hold of it with both hands. Hop let out soft sounds, resting against Leon.

"There we go, you'll be okay Hop" he hummed, his free hand tussling Hop's hair. Leaning against the wall, the man sat in peaceful silence. The water bottle's pop-top was heard snapping shut as Hop's hand slipped out of the cape, tugging on it. Pulling on both sides, Leon unwrapped it from the two of them.

"You ready to talk now?"

"Yeah..." Hop sounded tired, which was normal after he had calmed down.

"Alright then, as I asked you before, did this happen because you were struggling after your loss to Bede?" 

"Y-Yeah... told me I was making you look bad by being a rubbish trainer..." Oh, so that's what it was, his brother was setting very high expectations of himself and crashing and burning when he couldn't make the leap.

"Dunno about you being a rubbish trainer, you made it all the way here and had your first gym loss to Gordie, that's Six of Eight gyms kiddo" then Leon frowned.

"But you do need to stop trying to be just like me, we're not the same person Hop" he scolded in a mellow tone, no need to upset Hop when he just got done being damn near inconsolable before he arrived.

"I...I know that but..."

"You feel like everyone expects you to be just like me?" he was met with silence. Sighing, Leon pulled Hop close and rested his chin on his brother's head.

"If you want to be a good trainer that's fine, but I don't want you to do something just because you think you have to follow in my footsteps, okay? You being happy means more to me than that Little brother" he stated. Hop sat there quietly, moving his head so he was resting ear to chest against him.

"Thank you, Lee..."

"Any time little bro, now" securing his arms around Hop, Leon rocked back and forth before getting up to his feet and walking over to the couch in the room, sitting down so he could lay down. 

"You should probably get some rest before you take your rematch against Gordie, don't need you trying to battle when wiped out mentally and physically do we?" that earned him a light giggle from his little brother as he started to curl up against him while Leon started laying back so he was comfortably positioned on the couch.

"I won't be taking away any more of your time?"

"I think I've earned a few hours to myself" Leon was grinning as he said this. Hearing Hop yawn, Leon began to do a mental counting, barely getting to 30 when Hop's weight seemed to go heavy and his head dropped and his chest rose and fell in rhythm.

He'd be okay.


End file.
